Virus assembly is an intricate process and a subject of intensive research. Viruses utilize a host cell to produce their progeny virus particles by undergoing a complex process of maturation and intracellular transport. This process can be monitored at high magnification utilizing electron microscopy, which allows visual identification of different types of virus particles in different cellular compartments. Important issues that remain to be resolved include the identity of the viral proteins that are involved in each step of this virus assembly process as well as the mechanism of the underlying intracellular translocation and localization of different types of virus particles during virus maturation. Structural aspects of the virus maturation are generally hard to address although visualization techniques such as tomography and cryo EM have contributed tremendously to the vast information on virus structures. These techniques provide information on stable, often mature virus particles. Genetic tools are available to produce mutants of key viral protein components, and the structural effects can be visualized by EM. However, the lack of proper tools to characterize the structural effects, especially intermediate and obscure particle forms and to quantify it properly in an objective way. Image analysis tools to characterize and quantify virus particle, maturation and intracellular transport would facilitate objective studies of different virus assembly states using electron microscopy. A lot of information is acquired but need to be structured and statistics produced from it to evaluate the effect and draw conclusions.